


Make That Flower Bloom

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Double Penetration, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moresomes, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, general filth and cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one of the few remaining alphas, it’s Luhan’s responsibility to breed his omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make That Flower Bloom

It’s been a long winter. Luhan stares up at the sky, the clouds finally broken enough for beams of light to filter down onto the world. There are still patches of melting snow scattered over the ground, stubborn flower buds attempting to push through to soak up the meager sunlight. With spring comes the promise of life, the success of withstanding the harsh weather burgeoning into newfound confidence.

Spring is the season for hope. Especially for Luhan and his kind.

Werewolves have been on the brink of extinction for nearly a century. When the hunters came for them in force, their targets were the females. It was detrimental to their population, and while the packs were scurrying around helpless, the hunters struck at the alphas. It was the perfect strategy save for one small piece of information the werewolves have been able to keep hidden from the hunters - females aren’t the only werewolves capable of carrying children.

The ignorance of the hunters - not fully learning about their prey - is what has kept the packs from dying out completely. They know nothing of true alphas and omegas, and in recent years, far more omega males are being born into a species that’s clinging to its last hope for survival. The only problem, aside from the danger of hunters (which has thankfully slackened in the past decade) is now there are far more omegas than alphas.

Luhan is an alpha. He’s responsible for helping repopulate and rebuild the packs. It’s a heavy weight on his shoulders. The omegas are never kept in one place; they’re spread around so they’re harder to find - so the hunters can’t get them all. The beginning of spring heralds the start of the breeding season and the time of year they’re most vulnerable. Luhan is going to have a group of omegas living with him for months and while the breeding part sounds easy, protecting them might not be.

A biting gust of wind sends a shiver up Luhan’s spine and he slowly backs toward the door of his new home. The sounds of hushed conversation greet him, the warmth and affection that only a group of omegas can bring now filling his living room. The house is tucked out of sight, bordering on a town that’s large enough for strangers to go unnoticed. It’s here where Luhan will stay during the spring months,with his omegas who have already turned the house into a home.

There are eleven of them, twelve with Luhan, and only three bedrooms. One of the rooms is dedicated solely to Luhan, but he’d taken the smallest one for himself, giving the omegas the space to spread out and be comfortable. It’s alpha instinct to want to protect and indulge, but it’s not just that. Luhan cares for these omegas. He’s met them all before, has gotten to know them from his travels around the packs. It was in preparation for when the responsibility of breeding fell to him. He didn’t want to breed with nameless faces, but with omegas he’s taken the time to bond with beforehand.

Tradition states that the alpha picks the omegas, but Luhan asked each of them permission first. If any of them had said no, he would have respected their decision. They arrived two days ago and Luhan has hovered around them, letting them all get to know each other first. Some of them are already friends and Luhan likes seeing the way they blend together, learning one another. There’s no hostility or jealousy, no ill intent over the attention of an alpha. Luhan chose well.

With the scent of omega all around him, Luhan’s body will soon react. He can already feel the itch beneath his skin, the heat that sometimes flares when he gets too near. He’s going to go into his rut soon, which is what they’re all waiting for. It’s possible to breed an omega without being in rut, but with so many omegas, Luhan is going to need the rut to be able to knot them all. The very idea has his toes curling in the carpet, and his teeth scraping over his lower lip as he watches the pile of omegas on the couch.

They put a movie on half an hour ago, but it lasted all of ten minutes before they forgot about the movie in favor of talking amongst themselves. It’s Minseok - the omega Luhan has known the longest - who catches Luhan’s eyes and doesn’t drop the stare. Luhan can’t help it, breathing in the sweet scent that lingers over everything now and his head swims, his fingers balling into fists until his nails cut into his palms.

When he blinks, the scene is bathed in red and he lets out a shaky exhale, reeling his wolf back in. By now, all of them are watching him. Waiting. It’s not time yet, but it will be soon. Minseok unfolds from his corner position on the couch, displacing Baekhyun who crawls to sit on Yifan instead. He’s cautious as he pads toward Luhan, head tilted and movements slow so Luhan has a chance to pull away if he wants.

“You’re smelling up the place,” Minseok teases in a whisper, a smile playing on his lips.

Luhan sees how dark Minseok’s eyes are now, and the faint pink to his cheeks. While Luhan was focused on how much the omegas are affecting him, he had nearly forgotten that he was doing the same to them. Luhan sighs, dropping his head easily into the crook of Minseok’s neck. He takes a loose hold of Minseok’s wrist, enjoying the heat and scent of the omega. They’ve been friends for so long, mischievous children who grew up together. There was never any doubt that Luhan would choose Minseok or that Minseok would accept so readily.

“You should eat more often,” Minseok tells him, his breath hot on the shell of Luhan’s ear. It sends a shiver down his spine. “You’re going to need the energy.”

Luhan doesn’t realize anyone else has joined them until Kyungsoo is gently tugging Luhan away from Minseok and toward the kitchen. “Come on,” Kyungsoo urges.

The pantry is well stocked, shelves upon shelves of food in case they’re unable to leave for a while. The town offers several grocery stores and the omegas have already organized how to go about shopping and getting out of the house if they need the fresh air. Never alone. That was Luhan’s condition. There’s a chart drawn up and stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet from one of the local takeout restaurants, pairing off the omegas for future outings. There’s a van in the garage with a tank full of gas, even if the walk to the town isn’t that long.

Luhan doesn’t protest when Kyungsoo begins cooking something just for him; he leans against the counter, arms folded over his chest as he watches. Content. One by one, the omegas filter into the kitchen, pulling out more food and adding pots to the stove, making room for themselves as a meal for one becomes a meal for twelve.

Luhan is essentially useless when it comes to cooking, and it’s not for lack of trying. His mother attempted to teach him once, and years later, Minseok had taken on the same task. Neither time went well and Minseok has probably told all the others not to let Luhan near even so much as a pot of boiling water.

Jongdae passes, pushing a stack of plates in Luhan’s hands, patting him on the butt and ushering him toward the table, telling him to make himself useful. Luhan snickers along with several others in the background, a near permanent smile on his face. He’d been so worried before they all came together, so afraid that things wouldn’t go smoothly. He’s been more than pleased at the ease in which they’ve all blended.

Luhan’s nerves are placated as his belly is filled, his attention on the conversations that flow easily from one topic to another. He’s not so gone that he forgets the heat that’s churning just beneath the surface. His wolf is pacing impatiently, pushing at Luhan because it’s restless, eager to get its claws in the spread of omegas before it. The few times it becomes tempting, Minseok is there, a palm on Luhan’s thigh, hidden beneath the table. He squeezes until Luhan snaps out of it, offering him an apologetic smile after.

“You shouldn’t fight it so much,” Minseok tells him later. “That’s what we’re here for.”

“I just want to make sure everyone is settled in first,” Luhan admits.

Minseok gives him the sweetest smile, his fingers sliding sure and soft over the rise of Luhan’s cheek. “We’re all ready,” Minseok assures him. “Now we’re waiting on you.”

 

Minseok crawls into bed with Luhan that night, his presence calming and Luhan takes comfort in him. “I don’t want you to be alone when it hits,” Minseok tells him as he slips naked beneath the sheets.

Luhan nudges his head beneath Minseok’s chin, curling around him to try and sleep. They all know Luhan’s rut is going to come soon; it’s like the entire house is braced for it, eyes on him as he’d walked lethargically up to his room with Minseok on his heels. He’s expecting to toss and turn, but with Minseok’s fingers sliding through his hair and his scent filling Luhan’s lungs, he falls asleep quickly.

Luhan’s rut wakes him hours later. The room is dark and Luhan is alone on one side of his bed, the blankets and sheets now all piled between him and Minseok. He lets out a soft whine, swallowing over his dry throat. He wipes at the sweat on his face, turning and letting out a hiss because his cock is achingly hard. He can barely think, grabbing at the blankets to move them out of his way. He needs to get to Minseok, needs to touch him, coat him in his scent, _knot him_.

“I’m here,” Minseok whispers. His voice is raspy from sleep and his eyes are barely open when he holds his arms out for Luhan.

Luhan is quick to push against him, growling low when he finally gets his hands on Minseok. Minseok smells amazing, so delectable and Luhan wants more of it. He guides Minseok onto his back, climbing between spread legs as his nose pushes to Minseok’s neck to breathe him in. Luhan’s cock throbs and he groans, letting the length slide up Minseok’s stomach, hips rocking instinctively.

“Alpha,” Minseok gasps.

Luhan kisses him, tongue parting Minseok’s lips so he can taste him. The silence of the room is pierced by their heavy breathing, by the quiet moans that filter from Minseok’s mouth. Luhan marks Minseok as his, precome smearing over Minseok’s skin as he ruts against him faster, desperate to the ease the pressure in his gut.

The touch of Minseok’s fingers on his cock has Luhan letting out another growl, his teeth tugging at Minseok’s lower lip. He can’t stop moving, his breath stolen when Minseok guides Luhan’s cock down to his ass. His rim is so wet already, the push in so _easy and slick_. Luhan shudders as Minseok’s body accepts him, clenching around the girth of his cock when he’s fully seated inside the omega.

The rut doesn’t allow Luhan to pause, urging him to take take take; Minseok is begging him to do the same. It’s so easy to give in, indulging in Minseok’s willing body. Minseok fits his legs around Luhan’s hips, pulling him closer, deeper. Luhan kisses him again, over and over, muffling their moans as the bed creaks with every frantic thrust. His knot is swelling quickly, tugging on Minseok’s rim, which only adds to the pleasure.

The next thrust has Luhan’s knot locking inside Minseok. Luhan can’t do more than grind it in further, hips jerking as Minseok’s head tips back, loud moans filling the room. Minseok puts his palms flat on the wall, using it to push himself down. Luhan nearly falls over him from how amazing it feels, barely catching his weight on his forearms. He can’t move, jaw slack and eyes riveted on Minseok’s flush, gorgeous face as he works himself on Luhan’s knot.

Luhan comes before Minseok does, his wolf roaring forward with a cut off howl as that pressure snaps, filling Minseok with come as his knot pulses. Minseok whimpers, eyes squeezed shut as he keeps moving, crying out when he finally gets to his climax. Luhan looks down to see white spurting up Minseok’s stomach and chest, his cock dribbling come as Minseok slows to a stop.

Some of the haze clears from Luhan’s head, that demanding need to breed now diminishing. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly, leaning to run the tip of his nose along Minseok’s cheek and to his ear.

Minseok hums softly. “Better than okay,” Minseok answers. “Your knot is bigger than I thought it would be,” he adds with a laugh. The movement jostles them both and Luhan’s hips jerk forward, his breath frozen in his lungs. “Sorry,” Minseok breathes. “Sorry.” Minseok’s arms wind around Luhan, bringing him down so he’s laying on Minseok instead of propped over him. “Is it better?”

Luhan nods, sighing as buries his face in the crook of Minseok’s neck. He barely registers the blankets being tugged back up around them, letting exhaustion pull him back into the embrace of the sand man.

He doesn’t dream.

It’s light outside when Luhan wakes. He rolls over, alone in bed, which brings a frown to his face. He thinks about shoving his face back in his pillow, but he’s already feeling antsy, like he needs to _move_. Minseok may not still be in bed with him, but he’s left a bottle of water on the nightstand. Luhan drinks down half of it before sitting up.

Any other morning and Luhan would at least pull on a pair of pants, but he’s warm and the air feels nice on his skin. He sighs, fingers combing through tangled hair as he pads softly downstairs and to the kitchen. His movements are sluggish, his steps small. The house is almost eerily quiet around him; it must still be fairly early. He wonders where Minseok went if no one else is up.

Luhan pauses in the small dining area that leads to the kitchen, choosing to sit in the chair at the head of the table. He’s still fighting off sleep. If his rut wasn’t being annoyingly persistent, he would crawl over to the couch and pass back out. As it is, his cock is already starting to harden. Luhan stares forlornly at it as if willing it to go back down.

The shuffling of feet soon draws Luhan’s attention. He raises his head, only to find himself face to crotch with a naked Sehun. The omega stretches his arms over his head, his lean body standing taller and Luhan nearly lets out a whimper. Sehun, however, _does_ whimper when his eyes land on Luhan’s dick. He licks over his pinks lips and Luhan is sliding his chair back to stand, wanting to bend the omega over the table.

Instead, Sehun pushes Luhan back down, turning to sit directly on Luhan’s lap. His arms loop around Luhan’s neck and he’s so warm, so pliant and soft beneath Luhan’s fingertips.

“I wanted breakfast,” Sehun purrs, “but this is better.”

Luhan agrees, his hands running down the length of Sehun’s back to cup his plush ass, squeezing just to feel the way it molds in his palms. Sehun sighs, rocking himself until Luhan’s cock is slipping between his cheeks. Sehun is a lazy kisser, which suits Luhan just fine this early in the day. He gently sucks Sehun’s tongue into his mouth, enjoying the full body shudder that goes through the omega.

Sehun’s mouth falls open easily, his chest pressed to Luhan’s as he rocks harder along Luhan’s cock, smearing slick over the length. Sehun’s cock is between them, hard and leaking. When Luhan curls his fingers around it, Sehun lets out a throaty moan that echoes through the house. His actions are far more urgent as he lifts off Luhan’s lap, Luhan holding his cock steady as Sehun slides down on it with a louder, needier moan.

Luhan hisses, head falling back as he revels in the heat wrapped around his cock. Sehun clenches around him, teases him with a few rolls of his hips before raising himself. Sehun grips the back of the chair, using it to help him bounce on Luhan’s cock. Where Minseok was quiet, Sehun is loud, letting everyone know how amazing it feels to take his alpha’s cock. Dirty words spill from pink lips, only muffled when Luhan kisses him again, wanting to taste him, feel the rumbling in his chest as Luhan spears him open on his cock.

With his feet flat on the floor, Luhan slumps enough to take Sehun firmly by the hips, keeping him still as he thrusts up. Sehun clamps around him, holding his weight as Luhan fucks into him hard and fast. The heat spreads from Luhan’s cock and into the rest of his body, urging him to go even quicker as his knot swells. It catches on Sehun’s rim, and the omega whines for it, loud and needy and _desperate_. He’s so responsive, so good for his alpha.

Luhan croons compliments, urging Sehun to hold on for a little longer. Sehun’s thighs start to tremble, his chest heaving as Luhan shoves him down onto his knot, finally stuffing him full. Sehun drapes himself over Luhan, moaning and pulsing around Luhan’s knot as he comes, untouched, between them.

“So good,” Luhan tells him, hands gentle as he runs them up Sehun’s sides. “Just a little more.”

Luhan slowly begins rocking Sehun on his knot, kissing away Sehun’s whimpering. The omega noses down Luhan’s neck, teeth worrying the skin of Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan is as careful as he can be, his instincts wanting him to take and take and take, but he doesn’t want to hurt Sehun. It takes a little longer, but the pressure finally snaps and Luhan groans his climax out, knot pulsing in Sehun’s wonderful ass as Sehun squirms on it.

It’s only when their breathing returns to normal that Luhan picks up the sounds of other people moving around. He’s too out of it to open his eyes, but there’s definitely someone in the kitchen. Sehun is a cuddler, wrapped around Luhan as much as he can. Luhan doesn’t mind at all. He pets fingers through Sehun’s damp hair, taking comfort in the scent and and feel of Sehun in his arms.

Sehun falls asleep. Luhan hooks his chin over Sehun’s shoulder, arms around the omega’s waist as more and more people begin filling the kitchen. He makes out the back of Yixing’s sleep mussed hair before a face pops up in his vision. Baekhyun is smiling, reaching out to pet down the back of Sehun’s hair.

“Well, looks like we’ll just have to feed you,” Baekhyun teases.

Chanyeol and Zitao lift the table and move it toward Luhan, quietly setting it back down so they don’t wake Sehun. The smell of cooking food wafts over to Luhan and he finally remembers that he’d originally come down to eat. Sehun was a pleasant enough distraction that he can’t possibly be upset. He only holds the omega closer as the table fills.

Baekhyun _does_ feed Luhan.

Sehun sleeps through it all, only waking when Luhan’s knot shrinks enough to slip out of him. He wakes with a soft whimper, reluctant to move until Jongin leans over, enticing him with a bite of pancakes. Sehun nearly falls off Luhan’s lap chasing the fork with his mouth.

With a full belly, Luhan gets up with the intent to take a long, hot shower to clean the sweat and come from his skin. Sehun left quite the mess that’s now dried on his stomach and thighs. The chair is probably just as bad. The trip up the stairs is slow, but he wants to use the shower in his room to leave the other two bathrooms free for the omegas.

He pauses at the top of the stairs, winded. His head is spinning and he leans against the wall with a soft groan, slumping as his rut surges to the surface. He balls his hands into fists, willing the blood to stop rushing to his cock, but it’s no use. The sweet, enticing aroma of omega fills his nose and Luhan lets out another noise. This one sounds more like a growl.

“Luhan?” comes a quiet voice, followed by a light touch to Luhan’s arm.

Luhan’s wolf takes over, teeth clenched as he grabs for the omega, spinning until the omega is pinned to the wall, Luhan’s thigh wedged between his legs. Jongdae’s eyes are wide, mouth dropped open, but he soon relaxes against Luhan. There are clothes on Jongdae, which is simply unacceptable. Luhan hates parting with him, but it’s only for long enough to pull Jongdae’s shirt off over his head and wiggle his pants to the floor. He retakes his position between Jongdae’s legs and the omega wraps around him without a fight.

Jongdae kisses Luhan, teeth scraping over Luhan’s lips and tongue soothing over the sting. Luhan holds Jongdae’s hips hard enough to bruise, keeping him pressed solidly to the wall as Luhan’s cock rubs along Jongdae’s. He’s not satisfied until Jongdae’s cock is hard and the omega is panting, arms around Luhan to keep from falling to the floor.

Luhan lifts Jongdae easily, slim legs wrapping around his waist as he lines his cock up with Jongdae’s wet rim and pushes in. Jongdae nearly screams in pleasure, his muscles fluttering deliciously around Luhan’s cock and tears glittering in his eyes. Despite the urgency to mate, Luhan knows he doesn’t have the strength to keep this position, not with how tired he is.

Carefully, he balances Jongdae’s weight in his arms and walks them the rest of the way down to his bedroom. It’s not as arduous a journey as the stairs because his cock is lodged comfortably up Jongdae’s perky little ass. Every step jostles them both and Jongdae is a panting, sweating mess when Luhan lays him on the bed. He nearly slips out of him, but the omega tightens his legs to keep him close, unwilling to let Luhan’s cock go.

Jongdae is small and flexible, folding easily beneath Luhan’s hands. His knees are bent, pushed to his chest; Luhan’s holds them there as he begins fucking in and out of the omega’s slick ass. Jongdae rocks into each thrust, splotches of red spreading over his chest and fingers curled around Luhan’s biceps.

When Jongdae wiggles, cursing because he can’t move, Luhan drapes Jongdae’s legs over his shoulders instead to give him more freedom to move. Jongdae thanks him with a raspy moan, raising his hips and clamping tight around Luhan’s growing knot. “ _Fuck_ ,” Jongdae chants, “ _fuck, Luhan, you feel so good. Need you to knot me._ ”

Luhan pushes his palms to the bed, his thighs slapping against Jongdae’s ass as his thrusts pick up speed, his knot growing thicker. Jongdae’s legs push on his back, knees sliding closer to Luhan’s neck as his cock bobs between them. Luhan watches the way Jongdae reaches down to jerk himself off. The pink head of his cock disappears in his fist, reappearing slick through his fingers with each stroke.

The heat in his veins is boiling his blood, urging him to chase the relief at the end. Jongdae is positively singing his praises, his moans growing higher in pitch until his body trembles, come shooting between his fingers to pool on his belly. Luhan thrusts through it until his knot is too swollen to pull free. Jongdae keens, hips raising higher off the bed when Luhan’s knot pulses inside him, come filling him up.

“Don’t stop,” Jongdae breathes.

Luhan feels Jongdae’s legs slipping off his shoulders and he bends low over Jongdae, nosing at the skin just beneath his ear. Jongdae is in heat. A growl rumbles in his chest and he worries the patch of skin in his teeth as Jongdae shudders, his ass rhythmically tightening around Luhan’s knot. Luhan moves his hips, unable to do much, but he can move the knot enough inside of Jongdae to help.

Jongdae gets louder. Luhan loves the sound of it, but he doesn’t want to bother the others, so he kisses Jongdae quiet. The omega seems content to suck on Luhan’s tongue as he rocks on Luhan’s knot. Luhan’s knot is incredibly sensitive; his nose is tingling and his legs want to give out, but Jongdae is more important.

Luhan wraps his fingers around Jongdae’s already sticky hand, squeezing around his still hard cock and, together, they stroke over Jongdae’s cock until he’s coming a second time. He bites Luhan’s tongue, whispering an apology when he finally stills.

“An apology?” Luhan laughs. “From you?”

Jongdae gives Luhan a smug, satisfied grin. “If you ever bring it up, I’ll tell everyone it was the heat talking.”

Luhan laughs again, leaving several kisses over Jongdae’s sweaty face. He’s always been a handful, but he’s totally worth it. If it was just the pair of them, Luhan would be able to stay with Jongdae through the duration of his heat. As it is, Luhan is already so tired, easily lulled to sleep by an uncharacteristically cuddly and affectionate Jongdae. So much for his shower.

It’s well into the afternoon when Luhan blinks his eyes open, groaning at the ache in his hips. He shifts and his cock brushes against the sheets. Luhan lets out a loud moan; he’s already so hard that he’s leaking. Luhan is cautious of his dick when he rolls toward the heat on the other side of the bed. It’s not Jongdae.

Jongin’s back is to Luhan, his breathing even and his pleasant scent filling the room. Luhan scoots up behind him, dropping a kiss on the warm skin of Jongin’s back. Jongin shifts and Luhan wishes he could see the sleepy look on Jongin’s face as he wakes. He’s always been so soft and gentle, so relaxing just to be around. Luhan nuzzles along Jongin’s neck even as his rut has other ideas.

Jongin moves again, this time pushing his ass back on Luhan’s dick. The alpha muffles a groan in Jongin’s shoulder, teeth scraping over the skin as Jongin lets out a gasp. Luhan is starting to wonder if there’s a list somewhere of who gets Luhan’s knot next. He supposes it makes sense seeing as he needs to knot them all, probably several times, before this is over. Between Minseok’s organizational skills and Joonmyun’s scheduling abilities, it wouldn’t surprise Luhan if they have everything planned down to the last detail.

Sweet, indulgent Jongin arches his back, his ass rubbing all over Luhan’s cock. The alpha bares his teeth, catching them on Jongin’s neck just enough to assert his dominance. Jongin whimpers and Luhan’s cock twitches. His fingers steadily travel down Jongin’s side and over his stomach, teasing along the length of Jongin’s dick when he gets to it. Jongin is already hard, already so slick when Luhan swipes his fingers along the cleft of his ass.

Luhan pushes the crown of his cock against Jongin’s wet rim, letting it sit there as the omega tries to grind back on it. He fits his arm around Jongin’s waist when the omega whines, letting Jongin slowly sink back on his cock. It feels like heaven wrapped around his dick. Luhan lays there, trying to control his rut long enough to enjoy the moment, but it doesn’t last for long. Jongin wiggles his hips and Luhan hisses, pulling out only to snap his hips forward, burying his cock in Jongin’s ass.

Jongin is a quiet lover, but enthusiastic. He eagerly fucks himself on Luhan’s cock, hand fisted in the sheets for leverage. Luhan sucks marks into Jongin’s neck and shoulder, possessive and proud as Jongin’s voice cracks on a low moan. He lets Jongin set his own pace, tossing the covers off when it starts getting too hot. The sound of Luhan’s cock sliding into Jongin’s ass is lewd, only broken by Jongin’s breathing and the clap of Luhan’s hips against Jongin’s ass when he starts fucking into him faster.

Jongin rolls until his chest is nearly flat on the mattress. Luhan follows, lifting off the bed with a thigh between Jongin’s without slowing. Jongin muffles his moans in a pillow, his cock rubbing on the sheets as Luhan picks up the pace. His knot barely pulls out anymore, tugging on Jongin’s rim until the omega is shuddering out his orgasm on the dirty sheets.

Luhan bruises Jongin’s hips with his fingers, letting the throbbing of Jongin’s ass around his knot milk his climax from him. Jongin makes these pleased little whimpers whenever Luhan’s knot pulses, filling him with come. Luhan leans over him, dotting kisses down Jongin’s shoulder and arm where he can reach. Jongin smiles at him, his eyes glazed over and lips bitten red. Hopefully next time he’ll get to taste those luscious lips for himself.

Carefully, Luhan lays back down on his side, pulling Jongin to him as his knot keeps them tied together. Jongin gives a content sigh, clenching around Luhan’s cock again and chuckling when Luhan’s hips jerk forward. His wolf is sated, for now, and Luhan’s head clears enough to think straight. Jongin is warm in his hold, comforting and Luhan breathes him in. Jongin’s not in heat. Not yet. Luhan knows it will only be a matter of time.

Luhan doesn’t go back to sleep. He revels in Jongin’s company, brushing his fingers up and down Jongin’s chest - from his nipples to his navel - as they talk. When they first met, it took a long time for Luhan to coax Jongin out of his shell. His wolf howls in pride at how easily Jongin opens up to him now, assuring Luhan that everyone is getting along well and that he’s not feeling isolated or ignored.

“You falling asleep on me?” Luhan teases. He doesn’t actually mind if Jongin sleeps, combing through the omega’s hair affectionately.

“No,” Jongin mumbles. “Too sticky to sleep.”

Luhan can hear the pout in his voice, and he presses a smile to the back of Jongin’s neck. “How about you shower with me,” Luhan suggests.

“Only if you wash my hair,” Jongin counters.

Luhan’s smile only grows. “Deal.”

They still have another ten minutes before Luhan’s knot shrinks enough to pull free of Jongin’s body without hurting him. Jongin lets out a soft whimper and Luhan can feel his wolf preening when he sees the way Jongin’s stretched hole clenches to keep the come inside. If they don’t get up and shower _now_ , Luhan’s going to end up knotting Jongin again.

They use the bathroom in Luhan’s room, Luhan turning the water to the right temperature as Jongin stands with his legs closed, a trail of white sliding down his thighs. Luhan has to stop looking, swallowing hard and willing himself to think about something else.

Jongin climbs in the shower first, standing under the spray. Luhan watches him, grabbing the shampoo for when Jongin is ready. It’s nice to be able to do this - to shower Jongin with attention the way he wishes he could do for all of them. There’s just no time between his rut and the sheer number of omegas he has to take care of. And yet, it doesn’t feel like a burden. Luhan cares for all of them, loves giving them the attention and affection they deserve. He knows that when his rut breaks, he’ll have more time with them individually and as a group.

Luhan scrubs Jongin clean, and Jongin does the same for him. Jongin hunches his shoulders, grinning as Luhan dries him off, wrapping him in a fluffy towel after. The pair make their way back to bed; Luhan pauses when he sees that the bedding has been changed. He scents Minseok and makes a mental note to thank him later.

Jongin tugs Luhan onto the bed, curling up with his leg over Luhan’s and his face on Luhan’s chest to sleep. Outside, the sun is beginning to dip low in the sky, sending long shadows through the curtains. Luhan doesn’t close his eyes until Jongin is asleep and the room has gone dark.

Luhan wakes to the creaking of the bed, to the unmistakable sounds of slurping and breathy moans. It’s still early enough that the sun hasn’t risen, but there’s a soft light that illuminates the two bodies beside him. Kyungsoo is laying beside Luhan, his mouth parted as he moans, his eyes closed and head tipped back. Luhan’s eyes travel greedily down Kyungsoo’s body. Jongin is between Kyungsoo’s legs, bobbing his head up and down Kyungsoo’s cock. Luhan scoots closer, snaking an arm over Kyungsoo’s chest. The omega lets out a louder moan, his eyes opening.

From this close, Luhan can smell that Kyungsoo is in heat. He hasn’t been for long; he must have come into the room when he felt it. Luhan swipes his thumb over Kyungsoo’s nipple, drinking down Kyungsoo’s next moan as he kisses him. Kyungsoo worries Luhan’s lower lip in his teeth, curling fingers in Luhan’s hair.

Luhan groans as Kyungsoo sucks on his tongue, whining when Luhan soon pulls away. He leaves bites littered down Kyungsoo’s neck and chest as Jongin takes all of Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth, holding there. Kyungsoo wails, his body trembling as he comes down Jongin’s throat. Luhan sees the way Jongin works to swallow it all down, pulling off Kyungsoo’s cock with a slick pop.

Jongin crawls up, meeting Luhan for a kiss. He tastes like Kyungsoo and Luhan licks it from Jongin’s tongue with a groan. Kyungsoo grabs for Luhan and Jongin both, his cock hard as it lays on his stomach. Jongin dips down, leaving a kiss on the tip with a naughty smile before slinking off the bed completely. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to roll himself onto his knees and elbows, his ass up in the air and ripe for the taking.

With his wolf surging forward, Luhan is on his knees between Kyungsoo’s lush thighs in moments, smearing Kyungsoo’s slick over his thighs before popping his fingers into his mouth. From the side, Jongin leans in to steal a kiss before pulling away again. Luhan runs the tip of his dick along the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass, wetting the length. He waits for Jongin, watching as the omega sits himself against the wall, legs out so his cock is level with Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo greedily sucks Jongin’s cock down and Luhan chooses that moment to thrust into Kyungsoo’s ass. All three of them moan, Kyungsoo already rocking back to fuck himself on Luhan’s cock as he slurps around Jongin’s cock. Luhan palms the globes of Kyungsoo’s ass, kneading the flesh in his fingers and spreading them wide to watch as his cock disappears into the omega’s ass. His rim is pink and puffy, wrapped so deliciously tight around the girth of Luhan’s cock. It easily stretches wider as his knot swells. Kyungsoo takes his cock so well.

Luhan glances up, hips stuttering when he sees that Jongin has his fingers twisted in Kyungsoo’s hair to hold his head still as he thrusts into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo is moaning around Jongin’s cock and still pushing back frantically on Luhan’s growing knot, eager for them both. Luhan pets comfortingly down Kyungsoo’s back, leaning over the omega so he can reach around. Kyungsoo’s cock kicks in his hand. Kyungsoo gags on Jongin’s cock and a growl rumbles through both Jongin and Kyungsoo a moment later as Jongin comes.

Kyungsoo gasps for air, face pushed to Jongin’s thigh when Jongin’s cock falls from his mouth. Jongin strokes through Kyungsoo’s hair, hissing when Kyungsoo bites at his thigh now that Luhan’s knot barely pulls out anymore. Luhan has to work his knot all the way into Kyungsoo’s ass, continuously moving his hand over Kyungsoo’s cock. The omega writhes against him even as Jongin whispers comforting words, telling Kyungsoo how good he’s being.

Luhan comes before Kyungsoo. His hips jerk forward as the pressure in his knot releases into the omega. He mouths at Kyungsoo’s back, feels Jongin’s other hand on his neck as Luhan fills Kyungsoo’s ass with come. It takes Luhan a moment to recover before he resumes working his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo doesn’t take long to come, his ass squeezing Luhan’s knot as another load shoots from the alpha’s cock.

There go the clean sheets.

Kyungsoo grabs at Jongin, pulling the omega down beneath him. When he flops his weight on Jongin, both Jongin and Luhan laugh fondly. Kyungsoo lowers his hips slower, allowing Luhan to lay with him without injuring either of them. Luhan would worry about squishing either of them, but he knows better. Jongin is a cuddler even on his worst days and Kyungsoo - well - Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo and he usually gets what he wants.

Kyungsoo isn’t a docile omega in the least, but Jongin seems to have brought it out in him. It makes Luhan happy to see the two of them snuggled together. If anyone was going to temper Kyungsoo’s personality, it would be Jongin. Luhan listens to the two of them kissing, Kyungsoo humming softly when Luhan asks if he’s alright.

Minutes later, a tentative knock comes at the door. Luhan answers in a scratchy voice, looking over his shoulder to see Joonmyun in the doorway. He waves him in.

“I brought water,” Joonmyun says, holding out a bottle for each of them.

Luhan sits up as best he can, taking a few swallows before indulging Joonmyun with a smile and a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Is everything okay out there?”

Joonmyun nods. “Half of us are in active heat,” he tells Luhan. “But we’re taking care of each other. Do you think you’ll be able to eat after this? Minseok and Yixing cooked earlier and there’s plenty left for you.”

Luhan feels downright spoiled. “I can definitely eat,” he answers. “How about you?” Luhan reaches out, circling Joonmyun’s wrist with loose fingers. “It’s not too much for you, is it?” He knows that Joonmyun has a tendency to think every responsibility belongs to him and can sometimes take on too much.

“I’m happy here,” Joonmyun says after a moment. “I wasn’t sure what to expect when I agreed to be one of your omegas, but this is better than I would have thought.”

Luhan can’t bring Joonmyun in for a hug like he wants, but he rests his palm on the curve of Joonmyun’s cheek, letting the omega nuzzle against him. Beneath him, Kyungsoo and Jongin have gone quiet. One look tells Luhan that they’ve fallen asleep. “As soon as I’m free, I’ll be downstairs,” he promises.

Joonmyun nods, leaving silently. Luhan takes the time to rest some, letting his eyes close even if he isn’t worn out enough to sleep. It feels like his days and nights are blending together; all his time is spent either sleeping, eating, or knotting. It’s emotionally exhausting. He wants to be there for everything, and yet his rut - and duties - demand he put breeding before all else.

Kyungsoo doesn’t stir when Luhan’s knot pulls free of him. Luhan stumbles into his bathroom, using a damp towel to halfheartedly wipe the mess from his cock and thighs. He slides on a previously discarded pair of pajama bottoms and sneaks out of his room.

The doors to the omega bedrooms are closed, but he can hear the moans and creaks of the beds through the walls. It pulls at his instincts, wanting to join them, but he needs to eat. An alpha’s rut is only as good as his meals. The number of times he needs to knot an omega before his rut ends is tied to how well he maintains himself. Luhan has to eat and stay hydrated to keep going and that’s what he intends to do.

The kitchen and dining room are empty. Luhan finds the leftovers and heats them up, leaning against the counter as he waits. He doesn’t bother moving to the table, eating at the counter and drinking down several glasses of water with it. He fills up quickly, taking the time to wash out the container and the other dishes he used.

Luhan shuffles toward the front door, opening it just enough to slip outside. The sun is bright, warming his skin as he stands out in it. The fresh air does him wonders, helping to clear his head. He stretches his arms over his head, walking off the porch and into the yard. The house isn’t overly large, but the land around it is. The front and sides are all low grass with a spattering of flowers that line the stone pathway that leads to the porch. The back is a thin strip of grass that melts into the trees. The forest behind the house is what made it ideal.

When his rut is over and the omegas are no longer in heat, they’re all going to be in need of a good, long run. No wolf likes being stuck in one form for too long. The wolves get antsy and irritable, which makes for an unhappy everyone. Luhan curls his toes in the grass, sighing into the spring air. It’s so wonderful out here. He can see himself settling here permanently. His wolf agrees, although right now, it would much rather be back inside the house with the omegas.

Luhan eventually goes back inside with the intent of getting more rest while he can. He makes his way to his bedroom, opening the door and pausing. Jongin and Kyungsoo are still sleeping, but now Sehun is between them, having managed to get them both cuddled around him. There’s no space left for Luhan. He closes the door quietly and decides he can lay down just as easily on the couch.

The couch is occupied, but that doesn’t stop Luhan from sitting. Joonmyun is wearing a shirt that’s far too large for him; it smells like Chanyeol. The omega gives Luhan a smile and Luhan holds out an arm for Joonmyun, pleased when Joonmyun leans against him, legs spread over Luhan’s lap. The television is on, but it’s all daytime shows that Luhan’s never seen before. It doesn’t matter anyway. He’s not here for entertainment.

Luhan relaxes into the soft cushions of the couch, bringing Joonmyun a little closer to him. His head falls back and Luhan closes his eyes, enjoying the calm of the moment. Someone laughs on the television, but Luhan is focused on the way Joonmyun has one of his hands, gently stroking over Luhan’s fingers. The sensation sends skittering tingles up his arm to settle in Luhan’s chest. Joonmyun plays with Luhan’s fingers through an entire commercial break. Luhan is finally starting to get used to it.

Luhan groans quietly when he feels the press of Joonmyun’s nose to his neck. The omega smells wonderful, like dessert, and Luhan’s mouth waters. Joonmyun continues to tease him, his head bumping beneath Luhan’s chin as Joonmyun wiggles himself closer. Luhan doesn’t notice that he’s breathing hard or that his cock has tented the front of his pants until Joonmyun lets out a whimper.

When Luhan looks down at Joonmyun, his eyes are dark and there’s a pretty pink flush to his cheeks. “Alpha,” Joonmyun pleads.

Luhan pushes Joonmyun back on the couch, taking his place between the omega’s legs. He snarls when he sees the white of Joonmyun’s thighs as they spread for him. Joonmyun is so pliant and warm, welcoming Luhan with open arms. His breath hitches when Luhan licks into Joonmyun’s mouth, humming in appreciation because Joonmyun tastes as good as he smells. Joonmyun’s legs cradle Luhan’s hips, the shirt riding up when Luhan grabs the fabric. He wants to see all of Joonmyun, wants to touch and kiss and leave his mark all over him.

“We shouldn’t-” Joonmyun starts, his voice cutting out on a groan because Luhan has a hand running down the back of Joonmyun’s underwear already.

“Shouldn’t?” Luhan inquires, pausing.

“Shouldn’t do this on the couch,” Joonmyun finishes. “It’ll get messed up.”

Luhan really does adore Joonmyun. He lowers over him, lips brushing against Joonmyun’s when he speaks. “Then where do you want to take my knot?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Joonmyun curses, mouth falling open as Luhan’s fingers slide down Joonmyun’s crack, coming away wet. “Roll me onto the floor.”

Luhan doesn’t roll Joonmyun onto the floor. He takes the shirt off the omega, tossing it on the carpet and helping position Joonmyun over it. Joonmyun is on his hands and knees, legs together so Luhan can peel his underwear off. As soon as he’s naked, Luhan spreads Joonmyun’s cheeks. Joonmyun’s knees slip apart and the omega’s spine curves to the floor when Luhan flicks his tongue over his rim for a taste.

Luhan pushes his tongue into Joonmyun, his wolf pleased when the omega keens, pushing back against it. Joonmyun is so responsive, panting moans in the air as Luhan needlessly stretches him with his tongue, and then with his fingers too. Joonmyun’s cock is leaking, a string of precome connecting the tip to the shirt on the floor.

Luhan sits up, shimmying his pants to his thighs, just enough for his cock to spring free. He doesn’t waste any time, the crown sliding so slick and easy into Joonmyun’s ass, the shaft following in a smooth glide. Joonmyun is trembling, his weight on his forearms and forehead on the carpet as he squeezes Luhan’s cock. Luhan spreads his hands over Joonmyun’s hips, soothing and strong, just the way Joonmyun needs.

Joonmyun has done such a good job taking care of Luhan and the others that Luhan is going to take care of him this time. He pulls out, leaving the tip just inside as Joonmyun groans, trying to clench and keep Luhan’s cock from slipping out. Luhan rocks his hips, listening to the way Joonmyun whines, fingers grasping in an attempt to find purchase on the carpet. Joonmyun finally pushes with the heels of his palms, sliding all the way back on Luhan’s cock with a high pitched moan.

Luhan lets Joonmyun start slow, guiding Joonmyun into a faster pace with his grip on his hips. It builds until Joonmyun’s ass slams against Luhan’s thighs, Joonmyun with his legs spread wider as Luhan finally takes over. There’s no room to think about anyone walking in on them, or of trying to keep quiet as Luhan fucks into Joonmyun. He wants to hear Joonmyun moan his name. Luhan desires to feel Joonmyun come apart under him, driving every worry out of the omega’s body.

Joonmyun calls Luhan’s name, chants it under his breath as Luhan’s knot stretches him further. His body sucks Luhan’s knot in greedily, locking them together minutes later. Joonmyun cries out as he comes, his cock spurting onto Chanyeol’s shirt beneath him as Luhan grinds into him. Joonmyun almost falls, but Luhan wraps an arm around his waist, holding his weight off the floor as Luhan ruts forward, chasing his own end. Joonmyun pants and whines, clenching and unclenching. Luhan’s eyes roll back when the first wave of his orgasm crashes over him.

They’re not in a very comfortable position. It wouldn’t be so bad if they were on a soft mattress instead of a carpeted floor. Joonmyun is boneless, trying not to fall flat and Luhan has to haul him up, sitting back with Joonmyun in his lap. From this angle, he can see the red splotches that litter Joonmyun’s neck and chest. It’s cute. Joonmyun turns his head, a pleased smile on his lips.

“Your heat hasn’t come,” Luhan comments a minute later.

Joonmyun hums. “It will,” he replies. “Soon. I just hope the others are going to come out of theirs first. It’s not going to be fun if all of us are in heat at once.”

“Somehow, I think you’d try to take care of everyone anyway,” Luhan jests.

“It’s in my nature,” Joonmyun huffs.

Luhan chuckles. “And it’s my nature to take care of _you_ ,” he whispers, kissing Joonmyun’s neck just beneath his ear.

Joonmyun shivers and leans further on Luhan. “As long as you know what you’re getting into.”

Luhan can’t help it. He lifts his hips just enough to move his knot inside Joonmyun. The omega gasps, eyes widening. “I know exactly what I’m in,” he teases.

It’s nice to hear Joonmyun laugh. When Luhan had initially approached him, Joonmyun had listed off so many reasons as to why Luhan shouldn’t want him as one of his omegas. When he’d finished, Luhan had simply asked him if he _wanted_ to be with Luhan. The question had jarred the omega into answering honestly without hiding behind excuses. Joonmyun may not think he’s worthy of Luhan’s affections, but Luhan aims to prove him very wrong.

As soon as they’re able to move, the pair gingerly stand from their position on the floor. Luhan’s thighs burn and he runs his hands over them, kneading the feeling back into them as Joonmyun balls up Chanyeol’s shirt to wash later. He tosses it, and Luhan’s soiled pants, in the direction of the laundry room on their way upstairs. Luhan’s room is still occupied, so Joonmyun tugs Luhan into the smaller of the two omega bedrooms. Yifan and Yixing are asleep on one side, Yifan balled up and Yixing curled up around him.

Joonmyun leads Luhan to the other side, taking the edge of the bed for himself as Luhan climbs in over him.

“Thank you,” Joonmyun whispers before falling asleep.

Luhan kisses Joonmyun’s temple and pets through his hair softly, falling asleep to the scent of the content omegas around him.

Ironically enough, it’s the omegas around him who wake him later. Luhan has no idea how long he’s been asleep, but the air in the room is now thick with the scent of omegas in heat. Luhan groans, a hand moving down to palm at his already hard cock. When he opens his eyes, it’s to the image of Joonmyun fucking roughly into Yifan who has both hands on the headboard to push down.

Yifan raises his hips into it, Joonmyun working his fist up and down the length of Yifan’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. Luhan watches, silent and unmoving until he hears the whimper behind him. Luhan sits up, scooting to rest his back on the headboard, giving the other two more space. Luhan kicks the sheets off his legs, holding out his arms for Yixing who seems to have woken at the same time.

Yifan doesn’t notice, but Joonmyun does, pausing only a moment as Yixing climbs naked into Luhan’s lap. He’s facing away from Luhan, legs spread and attention on Yifan and Joonmyun. Yixing is always so easy when he’s sleepy, letting out a pleased sigh when Luhan reaches down between his legs, two fingers pushing at his rim. He’s not very wet yet, but Luhan will fix that. He dips his fingers into Yixing’s hole, then out, enjoying Yixing’s frustrated whine.

Luhan grazes his teeth on the side of Yixing’s neck, knowing that it’s one of the omega’s more sensitive spots. Yixing immediately tries to hunch his shoulders, but Luhan’s growl aborts the motion. Yixing whines instead, rocking himself down on Luhan’s fingers eagerly. Luhan focuses on sucking a dark mark on Yixing’s pretty neck, listening to the sounds of Yifan being fucked open by Joonmyun’s cock, and Yixing’s softer, halted noises of pleasure.

Luhan smears Yixing’s slick over his cock, helping Yixing lift just enough to sink down on it when he’s ready. Yixing leans back, his head resting on Luhan’s shoulder and his cock standing proud as Luhan fills him up. Luhan spreads his own legs wider, which spreads Yixing’s obscenely wide, giving Joonmyun a show of his own. He has the perfect view of Luhan’s cock thrusting in and out of Yixing’s ass. And he watches.

Yixing’s thighs flex as he bounces, forcing Luhan to go at his faster pace. Luhan doesn’t mind at all. He snaps his hips upward and Yixing moans, arching his back to take Luhan’s cock deeper. 

Yifan moves one of his hands from the headboard, blindly reaching toward Yixing and Luhan. They both take Yifan’s hand, letting him hold tight. Yifan’s skin is burning up. He’s further into his heat than Yixing who is probably only just starting by the smell of him. Yixing works himself faster on Luhan’s cock as Yifan’s moans get louder, more desperate. Joonmyun hovers over Yifan, thrusting into him frantically, sloppily jerking Yifan off now.

Yifan comes with a growl ripped from his throat, and come shooting up his chest as Joonmyun milks it from him. Yifan’s fingers hold tight to Luhan and Yixing as he rides it out, sweat damp hair stuck to his face and a permanent pink tint to his skin. Joonmyun pulls out of Yifan, his wet cock pushing along the length of Yifan’s cock as he comes in a puddle. It smears over Yifan’s stomach and drips down the crease of his leg as Joonmyun shudders.

Luhan isn’t expecting the way Yixing goes tense suddenly, come spurting from his cock just from watching the other two come as he rides Luhan’s dick. He hasn’t even knotted him yet. Luhan fits his arm around Yixing’s waist, thrusting into his ass harder, his growing knot catch on Yixing’s rim. Yixing moans louder, refusing to let go of Yifan.

Joonmyun scoots back, his eyes dark on Luhan and Yixing as he leans down, swiping his tongue through the mess of come on Yifan’s stomach. He holds it on his tongue for them to see and Yixing whimpers Joonmyun’s name. Joonmyun crawls over to the omega, translucent white over his lips, still pooled on his tongue when he kisses a begging Yixing. Luhan groans at the sight, at the smell of it. His knot finally lodges comfortably in Yixing’s ass, too large to pull out.

Yixing grinds on it even if he’s sated for the moment. Joonmyun backs away, wiping his mouth on his arm with a pleased smile. “I’ll be back to help clean up,” he whispers.

Joonmyun slips out of the room, leaving Luhan with Yixing on his knot and Yifan, who is still hard and now palming his own cock. “Come here,” Luhan commands.

For such a large man, Yifan is quick when obeying, on his knees beside Luhan in only a few seconds. Luhan brings him down for a kiss, tongue easily parting Yifan’s lips. Yifan clings to him, clings to Yixing who has a hand on Yifan’s chest, fingers teasing over a nipple. Luhan goes further, sliding his hand between Yifan’s legs. He strokes over Yifan’s cock, squeezes Yifan’s balls lightly, then moves on to where Yifan needs him. Yifan sucks eagerly on Luhan’s tongue, a needy whimper spilling between them as Luhan pushes three fingers into Yifan’s already stretched hole.

With all his attention on the two omegas, Luhan doesn’t feel his own orgasm until Yixing gasps, ass fluttering around Luhan’s knot when the first ropes of come shoot into him. Luhan moans, rocking his hips as Yifan rides his fingers.

“Want my knot?” Luhan croons against Yifan’s lips. “Need me to stuff you so full with it that you can taste it?”

Yifan gasps, moans, whimpers when Luhan adds a fourth finger. It’s sloppy and wet, slick running down Luhan’s wrist to drip on the sheets. Yixing can’t keep his hands to himself, finally pulling Yifan’s mouth from Luhan’s and to his own. His head is tipped back at an awkward angle, but he’s intent on keeping Yifan’s tongue for himself.

Luhan hooks his fingers inside Yifan, teases around the omega’s rim with his thumb, and that’s all it takes. Yifan comes as he pushes down frantically on Luhan’s fingers, legs spreading wider to take more of him in. Luhan knew beforehand that Yifan’s heats are stronger than most, but he still feels helpless when Yifan collapses back on the bed a minute later, his cock semi-hard and his eyes glassy, breathing uneven.

Yifan needs a knot. The alpha in Luhan is desperate to take care of him, but he’s useless right now. All he can do is try to soothe the omega with soft words, promising that he’ll help as soon as he can. Yixing keeps testing the size of Luhan’s knot, raising to see if it will slip free of him without hurting him. Luhan worries for him, telling him not to rush, but Yixing is insistent. Yixing and Yifan have a close bond, always worrying over each other. Luhan loves that about them.

It’s still too early when Yixing finally pulls himself off Luhan’s knot, but he’s so slick that there’s minimal resistance. Yixing climbs over Yifan, kissing him softly, whispering in his ear. The two share a knowing look before Yixing is climbing off the bed on unsteady legs. Before the door closes behind Yixing, Luhan is already between Yifan’s legs, palms running up the insides of his thighs.

His rut is on cooldown, his knot still shrinking so it’s useless at the moment. That doesn’t mean he’s going to let Yifan go through this alone. He leans over Yifan, forehead to forehead with the omega to make sure he sees him, hears him. “I can’t knot you yet,” he starts, his heart aching when Yifan gives a pained whimper, “but I’m going to try something that might help. If you want me to stop, tell me.”

Yifan gives him a nod, his thighs spreading wider when Luhan slides his still wet fingers inside him. Luhan starts with three, like last time. There’s no resistance and Yifan immediately presses down on them with a pleasured shudder. The noises he makes are encouraging. Luhan pulls out, only to slide back in with four fingers. Yifan rocks on them quicker, knees bending and the sheets balled in his fists.

Luhan spreads his fingers carefully, watching Yifan’s face for signs of discomfort. An omega’s body is made to take a knot, so Luhan knows Yifan can take it. He just doesn’t want to overdo it. He leaves kisses over Yifan’s stomach and thighs, licking the taste of come and slick from his lips after. His body _wants_ to knot Yifan, but it’s not ready yet. It’s very frustrating for them both.

This time, when Luhan slides his fingers out of Yifan, who protests with a growl and a threatening look that only manages to look cute, he keeps his focus on Yifan’s face entirely as he pushes back in, Yifan’s rim stretching easily around Luhan’s fingers and thumb until they’re all inside him. Yifan arches his back as his thighs tremble.

“ _Oh please,_ ” he begs. “ _More more more_.”

Luhan works his hand just a little further into Yifan’s ass, still cautious about hurting him. But Yifan seems more than able to take it. Carefully, slowly, Luhan curls his fingers inside Yifan until he’s made a fist. Yifan immediately fucks himself down on it frantically. His cock bounces with each thrust, leaking precome onto his already soiled stomach. Luhan can feel his rut coming on, invading his senses. His wolf is baying, snarling, _demanding_ to breed Yifan.

Luhan doesn’t dare stop. He watches as Yifan tosses his head back, howling when thick come spills from his cock, riding his climax out on Luhan’s fist. Luhan can’t help himself; he leans forward, sucking the tip of Yifan’s cock into his mouth. His tongue picks up the rest of his come, running over the slit. Yifan wails, thrusting up into Luhan’s mouth. His cock is heavy on Luhan’s tongue, still hard even after all this.

Luhan keeps sucking down Yifan’s cock as he gently uncurls his fingers and slides his hand free from Yifan’s ass. Yifan traps Luhan between his legs with his thighs like he’s afraid that Luhan is going to leave him unsated. Luhan lets Yifan’s cock fall from his mouth, staring up at the omega with his wolf eyes. Yifan sucks in a sharp breath, instinctively baring his neck for the alpha to claim.

Luhan crawls over Yifan, his hard cock in one hand, sliding it up and down the cleft of Yifan’s ass. “I’m not leaving,” he promises Yifan. “Do you need to wait, or do you want my knot now?”

“Now,” Yifan says immediately. “Please, alpha.”

Luhan nips lightly at Yifan’s jaw as his cock slides slick and easy into Yifan’s ass. Luhan lets it sit there for a moment, lifting away to take Yifan’s thighs and push them to his chest. Yifan holds them there, completely bare and open for Luhan’s taking. And Luhan does take. He fucks into Yifan hard and fast, wanting to chase the heat away from the omega while slaking his own rut.

The potency of Yifan’s scent has Luhan’s knot thickening faster than usual, which suits the both of them just fine. Yifan’s moans turn raspy, then quiet. There are tears in his eyes that spill down his temples when Luhan’s knot pushes deep into him, tying them together. “Almost there,” Luhan tells him.

Yifan comes one final time, with Luhan’s knot lodged in his ass and the alpha’s come spurting into him. Yifan’s hips don’t stop moving until he’s spent. His cock finally goes soft. Luhan helps Yifan stretch his legs back to the bed, massaging along his thighs as Yifan’s heat clears. It’s not over, but for now, he’s free of it.

“Thank you,” Yifan says.

Luhan lays over Yifan, face pushed to the omega’s cheek. “You don’t ever have to thank me for this,” he whispers. “Rest now. I’ll have someone check on you later with food and water.”

Yifan doesn’t fight sleep when it claims him. Luhan uses the blanket in reach to clean some of the come from Yifan and himself. When his knot shrinks, he eases out of Yifan and finds a new blanket in the closet to cover him with so he doesn’t get cold. Luhan closes the door softly behind him and leans against it.

He was expecting more of a reprieve after that, but the arousal is still simmering under his skin, making him itchy and antsy. He wants to burst out of his skin, and it’s harder to control. He doesn’t want to fall into it; he doesn’t know what would happen. Instead, Luhan pushes off the door and toward the nearest bathroom.

The cold water of the shower ushes over his skin, leaving chill bumps in its wake. Luhan stands under it, willing himself to calm down, hoping to shake some of the cloying heat from his system. This needs to be about the omegas and not about him. He needs to be able to control himself.

The problem is that the entire house is so saturated with the scent of not only omega, but omegas in heat. Even after his freezing cold shower, Luhan’s teeth are chattering, but his cock isn’t soft. It stays plumped and Luhan glares down at it. He sneaks into his room after his shower, pausing to see several indiscernible lumps under the blankets. He carefully slides on a pair of cotton pajama pants, letting them settle low on his hips. They’d fall off if not for the state of his dick.

He intends to take advantage of the lull by making himself a snack, sneaking down the stairs so he doesn’t bother the others. He’s halfway to the kitchen when he realizes that a snack isn’t going to happen. He can’t see what’s happening, but he can hear the moaning and the slapping of skin. His cock is already taking an interest and Luhan moves faster.

Luhan walks into the kitchen to find Jongdae leaning over the counter, Joonmyun thrusting into him from behind. Jongdae is flat on the surface, ass stuck out and fingers hooked on the other side while Joonmyun fucks in and out of him. Luhan rounds the counter, nearly moaning at the image of Baekhyun on his knees between Jongdae’s legs, sucking down his cock.

The moment Baekhyun notices Luhan, which isn’t long because Luhan is probably flooding the room with his scent, he pulls off Jongdae’s cock with a pop. His lips are pink and swollen, and he licks over them as his dark eyes focus on the way Luhan’s cock pushes out his pants. Luhan’s beginning to wonder why he bothered with pants in the first place.

Baekhyun crawls over to him, his hips swaying in invitation. He doesn’t lay belly up as Luhan expected, but with his ass in the air, hands on his cheeks to pull them apart, presenting himself to be mounted. Luhan drops to his knees so fast that they ache from the impact. The first touch of his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs have the omega moaning, rocking back to seek more of it. Baekhyun smells delectable, and also like Luhan’s cock isn’t the first that will be inside him today.

Luhan doesn’t have the patience to wait, shoving his pants down to his knees. His cock head nudges against Baekhyun’s puffy rim, and both of them moan as Luhan’s cock fills Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun immediately begins fucking himself on it, shameless as his legs spread wider to take his alpha’s cock deeper. Luhan can’t bother to care that they’re on the kitchen floor, fluidly thrusting in and out of Baekhyun as Joonmyun and Jongdae keep screwing against the counter.

Baekhyun’s ass bounces off Luhan’s thighs and Baekhyun moans each time Luhan’s cock is buried in him. He’s so loud that he’s going to wake anyone who isn’t already up. Jongdae cries out suddenly, breaking through Baekhyun’s moans as he comes. Luhan sees white dripping off Jongdae’s fingers, the omega’s face pinched in pleasure as Joonmyun snaps his hips harder, faster, chasing his own end.

Joonmyun slides out, his head tipped back when he comes over Jongdae’s ass and thighs. Luhan grips Baekhyun’s hips tight, forcefully bringing him back onto his cock. Baekhyun has Luhan’s full attention again, squeezing so wonderfully tight around Luhan’s cock that his knot is almost ready. Almost.

Luhan feels the presence of someone behind him, paying no attention to it until Jongdae turns his head, a kitten smile on his pretty mouth before he kisses Luhan. Luhan groans, Jongdae licking through his lips as his hands wander over Luhan’s chest. They trail dangerously low and Luhan has to break away, inhaling sharply when Jongdae teases around the base of his knot.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” Baekhyun whines, raising onto his hands to fuck back harder.

Joonmyun is on the floor in front of Baekhyun and he makes sure that Luhan is watching. There’s an almost evil smirk on Joonmyun’s handsome face when he takes three fingers and pushes them into Baekhyun’s mouth. The omega nearly gags on them, but he suddenly comes, untouched, as he begins sucking on Joonmyun’s fingers.

Luhan can’t breathe. Baekhyun clamps around his cock so hard that it’s impossible not to come. He would fall forward over the omega if Jongdae wasn’t holding on to him. His knot throbs with each spurt, the pleasure making Luhan’s head spin while Jongdae nips at his ear, his jaw, his teeth catching on Luhan’s shoulder to leave a mark. Luhan leans against Jongdae, his body thrumming with satisfaction, even if he can already tell it’s not enough. His rut isn’t satiated.

Joonmyun is bent low, petting through Baekhyun’s hair, still being the caretaker. The floor was really a terrible place for this. Luhan is going to be sore later and he’s not looking forward to it. He vaguely wonders if the bathtub in the master bedroom is large enough to soak in. Perhaps with company.

The sound of the front door opening startles him. He can’t see the door from where he is, but their little pile on the floor is soon greeted by Chanyeol and Zitao, each of them with several grocery bags hanging on their fingers. A fresh breeze wafts in with them, clearing out the scent of the others and replacing it with theirs. Luhan’s interest is piqued. Both Chanyeol and Zitao are ready to go into heat at any moment.

Joonmyun stands to help with the groceries, taking the bags from Zitao who has gone red-faced quite suddenly. Chanyeol scents it first, turning to Zitao who is fanning his shirt, biting his lower lip as he tries, with shaky hands, to put a box of potato flakes in the refrigerator. Joonmyun rescues him.

“Go,” Joonmyun tells him, shoving Zitao lightly toward the direction of the bedrooms.

Zitao stumbles out and Luhan sees the way Chanyeol’s eyes are glued to Zitao’s ass, licking over his lips with clear desire on his face.

“Chanyeol,” Luhan calls softly, startling the omega who drops one of the bags in his grip. “Can you help Zitao until I get there?”

Chanyeol scrambles out of the room as Jongdae laughs. Baekhyun clamps around Luhan’s shrinking knot when Jongdae’s laughter rocks Luhan back. It’s a good thing his knot can’t fill while he’s still tied, otherwise he’d never get off this floor. Zitao and Chanyeol’s scents have already started that thrumming in his system again. It’s fortunate that Joonmyun is so attentive because he’s the reason Luhan manages to get food on his stomach before he’s able to lift off the floor. Jongdae helps Baekhyun, stumbling off in the direction of the downstairs bathroom.

Luhan would pause for more than a few swallows of water, but his rut is demanding that he join Zitao and Chanyeol. The two of them are in Luhan’s bed and Luhan’s wolf surges to the surface, a snarl on his lips as he watches the way Zitao bounces himself on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol’s left red trails down Zitao’s thighs, and there are several hickeys on Chanyeol’s neck already.

Stealthily, Luhan crawls onto the bed behind Zitao. The omega knows he’s there; he doesn’t flinch or slow when Luhan’s hands snake around his chest, one of them running up. Luhan curls his fingers lightly around Zitao’s neck, nose to Zitao’s hair to breathe him in. Chanyeol grabs Zitao’s thighs to stop his movements.

“Zitao,” Luhan rumbles, smiling at the hitch in Zitao’s next breath. Luhan locks eyes with Chanyeol and his smile turns into a smirk. “Do you think you can take both of us?”

Zitao nods without hesitation, tilting himself forward to showcase where he’s speared open on Chanyeol’s cock. “Please, alpha,” he purrs. “I can take it.”

Chanyeol cups Zitao’s cheeks, spreading them open. Luhan takes a moment to admire the way Chanyeol’s cock fills Zitao so nicely. He feels around Zitao’s rim, the two omegas trying to move into it. He skates the pads of his fingers along the base of Chanyeol’s cock before moving up, pushing one into Zitao’s ass to test. He might be riddled with lust, but he’s not going to hurt any of his omegas.

Chanyeol has to hold Zitao tighter to keep him from squirming as Luhan stretches Zitao further, two fingers, then three as slick drips out of him, making it easier. Luhan rubs the tip of his cock through it, rubbing the crown teasingly alongside Chanyeol’s cock. As soon as he fits his cock against Zitao’s rim, Zitao pushes himself back on it. All three of them moan loud when Luhan’s cock glides into Zitao’s ass, fitting snug against Chanyeol’s.

Both Chanyeol and Luhan wrap their arms around Zitao to hold him still. Zitao is panting wildly, trying to squirm on their dicks. “Feels so good,” Zitao rumbles. “Fuck me,” he begs with a whine.

They move carefully at first, Chanyeol sliding almost out as Luhan pushes in. Zitao clenches tight around them, moaning like he can’t get enough. Luhan has to make sure his growing knot doesn’t slip inside Zitao. He’s confident that Zitao can take both him and Chanyeol at once, but not with his knot.

Zitao asks them to go faster, resting his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder, panting and moaning and clawing at Chanyeol’s back as he rides their cocks. Chanyeol’s eyes are blown, his wolf irises flashing every now and then. Luhan grins at him, feral and dominating. Chanyeol snarls, reaching an arm around to pull Luhan closer.

Their pace quickens and Luhan’s knot bumps against the base of Chanyeol’s cock, slapping on Zitao’s rim, but never going in. Chanyeol’s moans are deep and rugged, and he bites down on Zitao’s shoulder when he pulls out of Zitao completely. Luhan feels Chanyeol come, sees the way it floods through his features. Zitao whines at the loss, raising until Luhan’s cock falls from him too.

Zitao’s eyes are bright when he turns around, arms on Luhan’s shoulders. Luhan holds his cock steady for Zitao to sink all the way down on it, taking his swelling knot so easily. Chanyeol settles himself behind Zitao, reaching around with a come covered hand to jerk Zitao off. Luhan groans as Zitao squeezes around his length, fucking into him deeper. Chanyeol pinches at Zitao’s nipple with his other hand, his mouth occupied because Zitao has stolen it for a filthy kiss.

Luhan slams Zitao down one last time, his knot snug inside the omega’s ass as Zitao writhes on it. He moans into Chanyeol’s mouth, rocking his hips to grind on Luhan’s knot as Chanyeol keeps stroking up and down his cock. Zitao gets breathy and frantic right before he comes, trembling as he leans on Chanyeol. Luhan follows with a grunt, his knot aching before it empties into the omega.

Chanyeol lifts his dirty hand and Zitao licks at it, cleaning Chanyeol’s fingers of both their come as Luhan watches. Chanyeol tilts Zitao’s head after, making a show of sliding his tongue into Zitao’s mouth, kissing him until Zitao pulls away, boneless and breathless. With a sated, pleased upturn of his lips, Chanyeol manages to lift over Zitao’s shoulder enough to kiss Luhan with a low groan. Luhan kisses Chanyeol greedily, enjoying the taste of Zitao on Chanyeol’s tongue. Luhan is reluctant to pull away, but Zitao is nosing his way between them. Luhan kisses Zitao indulgently, sighing as the omega melts against him.

The bed shifts and Luhan looks to see that Chanyeol is standing, stretching his arms over his head. He looks tempting, but he’s out of Luhan’s reach. “You don’t have to go,” Luhan tells him.

Zitao nuzzles along Luhan’s neck, holding out a hand for Chanyeol. Chanyeol grabs his jeans from the floor, stepping into them. “Hungry,” he explains, not bothering to button or zip his jeans. “You want me to bring you two anything?”

“I’m good,” Zitao mumbles.

Chanyeol leaves and Zitao just wraps more around Luhan with a content sigh. Luhan enjoys it, cuddling with the omega as they wait for his knot to shrink. Zitao’s eyes are heavy-lidded when he asks Luhan to lay him back on the bed, and he falls asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

Luhan leaves Zitao in his bed after covering him up. The door to one of the other bedrooms is open and Luhan sticks his head in, looking for Chanyeol. What he sees is Minseok fucking into Sehun, Sehun’s legs around his waist. Baekhyun is sitting over Sehun’s face, a puddle of come already pooled on Sehun’s chest and more shooting from the tip of Baekhyun’s cock as Sehun fucks him with his tongue.

Chanyeol isn’t in the other room either. The large bed against the wall is now home to six omegas - Joonmyun, Jongdae, Yixing, Yifan, Kyungsoo and Jongin. Yifan is on his hands and knees, Jongin’s face buried in his ass as Kyungsoo thrusts into Jongin from behind. Yifan has Yixing’s cock in his mouth, sucking him off slowly. Joonmyun is half under Yifan, lips around Yifan’s cock with Jongdae’s cock sliding slick into Joonmyun’s ass. Luhan feels like he may implode even though his knot has _just_ gone down. He whimpers, nearly joining them until he remembers Chanyeol.

Luhan takes a reluctant step back, only to hit against something solid. He can tell by the smell that it’s Chanyeol. The omega pushes his face to the curve of Luhan’s neck, groaning softly. His arms circle Luhan’s waist, urging him forward. Luhan goes willingly, his senses in overdrive.

Luhan feels as if he could vibrate out of his skin when they near the bed. None of the others take notice of them until Luhan turns and sits on the edge of the mattress by Yifan’s head. Yifan slides a hand up Luhan’s bare chest, nails digging into skin. Chanyeol stares down at Luhan, his cock pushing at the seam of his jeans. It’s Luhan who hooks his fingers in the belt loops and tugs the denim down Chanyeol’s thighs.

“You want to put on a show, pet?” Luhan asks, head tilting as he stares at Chanyeol’s cock. He’s hard and leaking, a shine coating his thighs all the way up to his ass.

Chanyeol whimpers, sucking in a quivering breath when Luhan rests a hand on his stomach. He thumbs over the skin, eyes dragging over Chanyeol’s body with want. Chanyeol’s always responded well to praise, always been pleased with pet names and being told what to do.

“Come here,” Luhan tells him, patting his lap.

Chanyeol is all leg, but he’s eager. He straddles Luhan’s thighs, hands on Luhan’s shoulders to steady himself. Luhan tips Chanyeol’s face down with fingers on his chin, guiding Chanyeol into a kiss. Chanyeol groans, sucking on Luhan’s tongue as he rocks forward. The bed is shaking beneath them, Yifan’s moans growing louder. Heat builds inside Luhan and he needs to quench it.

“Be good and sit on my cock, pet,” Luhan whispers against Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol obeys instantly, raising up just enough for Luhan to hold his cock up, letting Chanyeol slide down on the hard length. Chanyeol lets out a whine, eyes fluttering shut as he clenches around Luhan’s cock.

“Show me how much you want my knot,” Luhan commands.

The tips of Chanyeol’s ears go red, but his actions prove that he’s eager for it. He bounces himself on Luhan’s cock with abandon, his own cock pressed between them. Beside them, Yixing reaches out, twisting his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair to pull. Chanyeol’s head falls back and he lets out his loudest moan yet. Yixing holds Chanyeol like that even as Yifan keeps sucking him off.

There are other hands on Luhan, a mouth that runs hot down his neck and to his back. The slick sounds of sex fill the silences between the moans. Luhan is lost in it, lost in the pleasure and the atmosphere. The scents are overpowering, filling his head and churning in his gut. His knot swells and Chanyeol wiggles himself down on it, content to stay. There’s another mouth on Luhan’s neck, a hand that reaches around and tugs at Chanyeol’s cock. 

Luhan is pushed flat on his back, staring up at Jongin and Kyungsoo. “Is your knot too big to pull out?” Jongin asks.

“No,” Luhan rasps, spine arching as Chanyeol keeps fucking himself.

Jongin licks over his swollen lips. His chin is still shining with Yifan’s slick and Luhan can’t help bringing Jongin down to lick it off. Jongin lets him before whining softly, pulling away. “I want Chanyeol,” Jongin tells him. “I want him to fuck me while you fuck him.”

Chanyeol lifts off Luhan’s cock with a grunt and Luhan gasps from the cool air. There isn’t much room on the bed and Luhan has to roll to the side, letting Jongin lay flat on his back. Chanyeol kisses Jongin tenderly as he eases between Jongin’s legs, his cock sliding fluidly into him. Luhan gives it a moment before taking his place behind Chanyeol. The omegas go still, letting Luhan fill Chanyeol with his cock again.

This time, Chanyeol doesn’t need guidance. He fucks himself back on Luhan’s cock and then forward into Jongin’s ass, his moans muffled by Jongin’s mouth. Luhan watches as Kyungsoo rolls Yifan on to his back, then sinks down on Yifan’s cock with a content sigh. Yifan bucks into Kyungsoo’s ass as Yixing kisses him, licking up the mess of his come around Yifan’s mouth. Joonmyun moves behind Kyungsoo, his mouth on Kyungsoo’s neck as he jerks Kyungsoo off. Jongdae finds his way over to Yixing, whining until Yixing situates Jongdae over Yifan’s face.

Jongdae rides Yifan’s tongue and Yixing strokes himself back into hardness. They’re all in heat; they’re all going to be like this for at least another day. His wolf absolutely revels in it.

Luhan takes Chanyeol by the hips and slows his movements until he stops. Jongin whines and Luhan shushes him. He pushes his knot into Chanyeol and holds there as it grows, stretching Chanyeol open wider. Luhan grinds his knot into Chanyeol, fucking Chanyeol into Jongin now that his knot is too big to pull out.

Jongin raises his arm out and Joonmyun takes his hand, linking their fingers. Jongin and Chanyeol come at nearly the same time. Chanyeol’s hips are jerking forward from his climax and that sends Jongin into his. Luhan enjoys the way Chanyeol’s ass flutters around his cock, squeezing so tight around his knot. It doesn’t take much more before he’s emptying his load into Chanyeol.

It’s going to be a little while before Luhan will be able to pull free from Chanyeol, but Yixing is already eyeing him up like he’s the main course. Luhan’s wolf growls possessively.

 

Luhan aches everywhere. It’s been a tiring few days, but they’ve all made it through. No one was dehydrated and they were all well fed, which is more than Luhan could have hoped. His rut is finally satiated, and his omegas are basking in their post heat glow, turning extremely affectionate and clingy with Luhan and with each other.

Luhan is also finally getting his hot bath. The tub in the master bathroom is huge. The heat from the water is siphoning the soreness from his muscles, helping him relax. He hasn’t had a solid night’s sleep in days and they’re all hoping to be able to sleep tonight. They’ve moved all the beds into the master bedroom, foregoing separate rooms. It’s a nest of mattresses, blankets, pillows and more stuffed animals than Luhan has seen in his life. It’s the perfect place for them all.

It’s not unheard of for an alpha to claim possession of the omegas he’s bred, taking responsibility for them all even after they’ve conceived. Sometimes a bond forms that’s so strong it rivals a pack bond and a new pack is formed. Luhan is mulling the idea over, knowing that if given the choice, he’d do it in a heartbeat. But he wants to give them all the choice first. It’s not a decision he would make _for_ them.

He’s going to broach the subject later when they’re all together. But for right now, he’s going to enjoy his bath. Nothing quite beats a nice long soak, his legs spread wide and Sehun between them, his pretty pink lips stretched around the girth of Luhan’s cock. Luhan’s going to take such good care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ((i am so sorry))


End file.
